Weighted capacitor digital to analog converters have been described in the prior art for use in converting a digital signal to an analog signal. Resistive arrays have not been satisfactory due to the low packing density and large non-linearity. Other weighted capacitor digital to analog converters either utilized too many conversion steps or too many components.
According to the present invention, a weighted capacitor digital to analog converter is disclosed which requires only one stage and one conversion step. By the use of two reference voltages and two groups of capacitors in parallel, various capacitors in these groups can be selectively switched from the reference voltages to ground potential in response to input binary digit signals thereby presenting a predetermined amount of voltage to the output amplifier depending upon the number and particular combination of capacitors switched or non-switched to ground.